Central Times
by Kuma the wolf alchemist
Summary: AU, A young journalist moves to Central in hopes to start her career. She meets Ed and becomes friends with him through their run-ins before work. Through a series of events the two become closer through war. Ed/OC Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Rori Hawkins, a young woman recently graduated from college, moves from her suburban town to the bustling city of Central where she begins her career as a journalist in the company called Central Times. She meets Edward Elric her first day and the two become friends through their run-ins in the morning on their way to work. Through a series of events the two become closer through means of war.

Pairings: Ed/OC

World: AU- Same places as the animes and books (i.e Central), but must more modern and no alchemy. Ed has his limbs and Al has his body.

* * *

><p>Central Times<p>

I glanced around my new studio apartment with pride; finally I had gathered up the courage to move out of my small suburban town south of North City to the bustling city of Central. I had my job set, the first two months rent taken care of, and new furniture all set up. With a squeal of joy I took a quick victory jog around my new sanctuary before crashing down onto the couch with a smile plastered on my face. A knock on the door interrupted my celebratory party of one. I quickly took a survey of my clothing to make sure they were appropriate; jeans and silver vest with a tank top underneath, perfectly acceptable.

"Hello?" I greeted upon opening the door. I faced a young man, somewhere in his twenties, with blond hair pulled into a braid and honey colored eyes (which were gorgeous by the way). He wore a blue button up shirt and jeans ripped slightly at the knee making him look even cuter. In his hands he held a package that- if I read the label correctly- looked like it was addressed to me.

"Hi, this ended up at my doorstep this morning," He explained, holding the thin brown package out to me. "I'm in 314, the delivery boy must have read the numbers wrong."

"Thank you," I said taking the package from him.

"Well have a good day," He said before turning to leave.

"Wait," I suddenly shouted taking myself by surprise. "What's your name? I just moved here so I don't know anyone."

He looked at me surprised for a moment before giving me a small half smile, "Edward Elric, but you can just call me Ed, you?"

"Rori Hawkins."

"Well if you need anything just go to the apartment right above you, 314."

"Thanks."

When I closed the door I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. I was never the most outgoing girl and was known as the shy, quiet girl in high school and through college. It was sad to say that asking his name so boldly (if that was even bold to begin with. Now if I had asked him out to dinner **that **would be bold) was out of my character.

All right Rori, enough of thinking about him. Time to see what's in this package.

Upon opening the package I found a sleek black laptop inside. The note attached to it said it was from my parents wishing me luck as I go into a new chapter of my life. I could barely contain my excitement as I looked at the brand new piece of technology. No longer would I suffer through hand cramps as I tried to furiously write my next idea for a novel, I could now type it out and easily make changes instead of leaving ugly crisscross lines over words. I made a mental note to give my parents a call after setting up my new baby.

******~.~.~**

After a grueling few hours of calling customer service to help set up my computer plus having an hour long conversation with my mother about the importance of having pepper spray while living in a big city (I was afraid to tell her that I in fact did not own a can of pepper spray) I was starving and could go for a Chai Tea. I set out into the warm night air with eyes (and stomach) set on finding a good café. I found a fairly busy one just a few blocks from my apartment building called Star Café. I bought an iced Chai Tea and turkey sandwich before finding a spot on the patio. I pulled out my cell phone and became so engrossed in reading my email that I didn't notice someone tapping on the table.

"Rori?"

I jumped, dropping my phone on the table before looking up to see Ed watching me in amusement. I felt my face heat up and to distract myself I fumbled with my phone to exit my email and place it in my purse that sat on the ground beside my feet. "Hey, Ed. How are you?"

"Hungry, can I sit with you?"

"Sure."

When he sat down with his plate of macaroni and cheese, I began to feel very self-conscious. How did I look? Cute, I hoped. Was there any food on my face? Should I start a conversation with him?

"So, do you work?" He asked randomly.

_Thank God he started a conversation. _"Yeah, I start working at Central Times tomorrow."

"So you're a journalist?" I nodded in reply so I could finish up my sandwich. "I have a friend named Winry that works there. Maybe you'll meet her."

"Maybe," I said. "That building is huge!"

"Yeah, I see it all the time on my way to work."

"Where do you work?" I asked curiously.

"Central Command," He replied. "The military."

"Oh," I said. "So, you're a soldier?"

He nodded, a flash of emotion going through his eyes before they went neutral again. We talked more about our jobs before beginning the walk home. I felt more comfortable around him now then I did this morning and I felt like as I became more settled into the city life style he might become a close friend of mine, or this blooming friendship would explode in my face and it would become just another bad experience (which I hope it wouldn't). I told him good night before retreating into my cozy home and getting ready for my first day of work.

**~.~.~**

Everything thing that could go wrong, went wrong that next morning. I woke up thirty minutes late, my coffee maker stopped working, and my hair refused to cooperate. I spilled orange juice on my white blouse, which meant I had to shuffle through my closet to find something else to wear. After a few minutes I found a red blouse that went well with the rest of my outfit (which was black slacks and a few bracelets).

"All right Rori, calm down. You had a late start but you still have a few more moments to breath before leaving. You'll get there on time," I told myself fussing with my black bangs and retying my locks back in its slick ponytail. I glanced at the clock and almost fainted on the spot. "Shoot! I'm so late!"

I grabbed my phone and binder before sprinting out the door, barely remembering to lock the door on my way out. I jogged down the steps, skipping a bunch, which almost caused me to trip and fall face first onto the tiled floor.

"Wow, what's the hurry?" Ed asked while closing his mailbox.

"I'm late for work!"

"Late on the first day? That's not good," He commented making me glare at him. "I'll give you a ride."

"No its okay," I hurriedly slurred out. Running down the steps probably wasn't the best idea. "I'll just hail a taxi." I inwardly freaked out when I looked at the clock on my phone that read 8:40. I had twenty minutes to get to work.

Ed rolled his eyes and pulled out his car keys, "That won't be possible this late into rush hour. Just carpool with me, Central Time is just down the street from the base."

Before I could protest he was already headed out into the parking lot. With a heavy sigh I followed him out, feeling like a burden. I just met the guy and I was already troubling him.

"Thanks Ed, I owe you one," I told him when we got to Central Time headquarters. We had made it there in ten minutes, which meant I still had time to find my way around the building.

He gave me his usual half smile, "No problem. I'll see you later."

I waved as he pulled off. He was a really nice guy and I didn't want to screw anything up between us by being needy or anything. Which means I need to make sure that I get up on time. I inhaled deeply, pushing Ed to the back of my mind, and walking into the building with purpose. I asked the lady at the front desk for directions before heading up to the third floor- the Central Time's fashion, advice, and world travel magazine department.

"And who might you be?" The male behind the desk asked me.

I smiled, "Rori Hawkins. It's my first day here."

"Oh yes, yes Rori," He said typing rapidly on his computer. "Lauren has been expecting you."

"I'm not late am I?" I asked worriedly.

The young man's dark eyes peered up over his thin-framed glasses. "Darling, have you ever worked for a company like before?"

I shook my head, "Nope."

"I can tell. Wipe that silly grin off your face and look like you know what you're doing," He said pointing his pen at me. My smile quickly vanished as I tried to become more serious. It was a hard task seeing as I was normally laid back. "And take you're hair out of that ponytail."

I quickly reached up and tugged at the hair tie, letting my hair spill down my shoulders. Before he could tell me anything else I asked, "What's your name?"

"Zack," He replied shortly. He ran a hand through his spiked brown hair in deep thought. "Did you put any makeup on this morning?"

"I didn't have time," I said softly, suddenly feeling embarrassed and underdressed.

I watched as women walked behind the front desk in heals and highly expensive suits and dresses. Me? Just a simple pair of slacks and a blouse. And seeing as I didn't own a pair of heals I just wore a pair of simple, but cute flats. With a shake of his head, Zack stood up and put his calls on hold.

"Come, I'll take your office," He said leading the way down the hall.

"I have an office?" I asked excitedly.

He chuckled and lead me to a cubicle with my name on is. "No, but you can think of it as an office."

So I had a cubical. I could deal with that. "Thanks Zack."

"Don't thank me yet," He said before called someone over. "Winry!"

_Winry? Didn't Ed tell me about someone named Winry?_

A few seconds later a petite blonde girl trotted up to us. My heart sank as I saw how smartly she dressed. I definitely needed to go on a shopping spree, and fast.

"Yes Zack what is it?" She asked, her tone indicating that her patience was running thin. "I have to get this article in the next two hours and I don't even have half of it done."

Zack gestured to me, "This is our new meat, Rori. As you can see she's in dire need of help."

Winry glanced at me before glaring at Zack, "Don't say stuff like that. She's cute! You're just overly critical."

"How many women do you see in simple slacks and flats here?" Winry didn't answer. "That's what I thought."

I felt offended that they were standing there talking about me like I wasn't even there (though I'm glad that she thought I was cute). Winry smiled at me and held our her hand, "I'm Winry Rockbell. I'm just a few cubicles down if you need me. I'm sorry I can't talk more but I really have to go."

"It's okay. Sorry to bother you," I said.

She waved her hand dismissively, "Oh you're no bother. It's Zack who's a bother."

Once she was gone and Zack left saying he would go get my new boss, I sat at my new desk, running my fingers along the wood finish. The computer in front of my waiting to be used to send stories out to editors.

"Rori Hawkins I presume."

"Yes," I snapped to attention, swiveling in my seat to look at my new boss. She was a smartly dressed, forty-some odd woman who regarded me as if I was an annoying speck of dust. It was nerve wrecking really.

"I am Lauren Wolff," She said. "I hope you are as good as you're professors and prior internship jobs claim."

"Yes ma'am."

She placed a manila folder on my desk before turning to walk away. "I trust you can handle this. It's due by the end of the week."

Looking at the folder I felt excited. My first assignment! My excitement quickly diminished as I read how much work I would be doing. Already I was trying to go through my mental storage bins, trying to find people to interview. Who would I interview? I don't know anyone! I sighed and powered up my computer to begin research, this was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Hurray for quick updates! :D Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Central Times<p>

I sat at my desk staring at the computer blankly. Here I was, sitting in the empty office at ten o'clock at night trying to finish up the darn project. My deadline is Friday (tomorrow) and I refused to try and rush and finish it tomorrow morning.

_Just a few more lines, come on. _I urged myself. Ever since I had gotten this assignment I had been stressed about it. This was my first project on a real job, not an internship, and I did not want to screw it up. I couldn't afford to!

"Rori you have ten more minutes before I pick you up and carry you out of this office."

I swiveled around and found Zack glaring down at me with his arms crossed. "What are you still doing here? I thought everyone was gone."

"Well seeing as I have to close up this floor and you haven't clocked out yet I can't go anywhere," He replied bluntly. "You haven't finished that assignment yet?"

"No!" I cried. "I mean, it not that's its hard but I just want it to be perfect! I interviewed everyone I was suppose to and researched what was necessary but I just can't figure out how to end this darned article!"

"One, you need to calm down and breath." He instructed, "And two move over."

I got up and let him sit in my chair. As he read through my work I began pacing back and forth nervously. What if he laughed and told me I should give up all hope on trying to become a journalist? What if-

"Rori, I've seen interns complete this assignment with ease."

I snapped out of thought. "What?"

He typed something in before getting up, shaking his head. "She's testing you Rori. Seeing if you are going to trip up on the simple things."

I didn't really know how to take this new piece of information. "Uh."

Zack pushed the print button and proceeded to shut down my computer. "Go home. I've got you covered."

"Zack, you're pretty awesome. Did you know that?"

He grinned and handed me my binder and purse. "Actually I do know that. I'm told every day how awesome I am."

"Way to be modest."

I left the building and walked into the warm night air, the city as busy as ever. It was an odd sight really. Back home everything would be quiet and it was almost frowned upon to be out so late, but here in the city? It's almost frowned on by the young people to be at home doing nothing on great night like this. I stopped by Star Café (the employees now know my name because I've been coming in every day) to get a quick bite to eat before heading home. I headed to get a seat at the patio and spotted Ed sitting with Winry. With a smile I walked up to greet them.

"Hey Rori!" Winry smiled, "Sit, sit!" I pulled up a chair and sat between the two.

"So you work in Winry's department?" Ed asked.

"Yep," I replied. "Her cubical is a few feet from mine."

"Ha, you have cubical," Ed chuckled.

"Hey!" I protested. "Don't say it like that!"

"Yeah Ed, what are you trying to say?" Winry glared.

Ed scooted back a little, "Nothing!"

"That's what I thought," I scoffed. "Think before you speak."

Ed simply gave me that cocky smirk of his before going back to talking to Winry about something at work. I ate my food in silence, trying to follow the story he was telling. All I got was that some guy named Roy called him short and Ed almost beat him up. I looked at Ed from my peripheral vision, I was 5'5 and he looked about two inches taller then me; well then I guess he would be short compared to other men his age. When he looked my way I looked away feeling giddy.

"So Rori, did you finish that assignment yet?" Winry asked.

I turned my attention to Winry, glad to be distracted from Ed for a moment. "Yeah just before I left the office."

"It was easy wasn't it? I mean, it might take a few days but it's so simple. I had to do the same assignment. It was intern work really."

_What? _ "Y-yeah." I stood up, gathering my things. "It's really late you two, I need to get home."

"Aw, what's the rush?" Winry asked.

"Nothing," I replied hurriedly. "I just want to watch the end of my favorite show." Lie, I don't even own a TV, but they don't need to know that.

"You ready Winry? That way I can walk you both home," Ed said, standing up.

"Oh that's okay, you two can stay."

"Nah, I need to get home too."

I let Ed and Winry walk in front of me as we headed to the apartment buildings. We drop Winry off first (I don't know why, but I couldn't watch her hug him good-bye) before it was just Ed and I.

"So I haven't seen you before work for the past few days," He started. "Why is that?"

I shrugged, "I've been waking up on time."

"Still, we can always carpool to work. You don't need to take a taxi every morning."

I glanced at him nervously. "Are you sure? I don't want to bother you or anything."

We stopped in front of my apartment door and he replied, "Really you worry too much."

I shook my head and let out a small laugh. "No I don't." actually I do. I worry about stuff that I probably shouldn't even worry about.

"Yeah you do," Ed said. "Well I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah, see ya."

I walked into my studio, closing the door behind me and leaning on it. Honestly, I feel like I'm in high school again. I always feel nervous talking to guys (well actually, its only the ones I find attractive- which is normal I guess). It was probably because of my shyness that I didn't go on many dates. The last time I went on a date was sometime in grad school, which was normal, right? I did my nightly routine before climbing into bed-alone. It really hit me whenever I crawled into bed how alone I felt. Sure, I had friends but I wanted that 'special someone'. I'm twenty-four and have never had my first kiss. Sure, I could go out and be one of those girls who goes around and sleeps with every guy she meets, but I didn't want to be that girl. I shook my head and tried to sink deep under the covers, slowly falling asleep.

**~.~.~**

The next morning I was up on time (thank God) and did my morning routine. It was casual Friday so I opted to wear a designer pair of jeans, a new blouse I bought, and heals. After Zack had pointed out how unstylish I was I went out and bought a whole new wardrobe, totally destroying any chance I had for buying a new game system for a few weeks. My hair actually decided to cooperate with me and I styled it so it kept its natural curls.

_Make up, check. Cute outfit, check. Hair, check. _

When it was time to go I gathered my things and headed out to meet Ed downstairs. He stood going through his mail in his military outfit. I had to admit he looked super handsome in it.

"Morning," I greeted trying to sound chipper.

He looked at me with his half smile, "Morning. Ready to go?"

I nodded and we headed to his car. We stopped to get a coffee to go at Star Café before he dropped me off at work.

"Aw you're cute!" Winry grinned as I approached her cubical.

"Thanks," I replied. "After Zack basically said my outfit sucked I had to go out and buy some new clothes. Guess who won't be buying any big ticket items for a while?"

"You could have borrowed some of my clothes," She said.

An image of her hugging Ed suddenly flashed into my mind making me almost drop my coffee. "Nah, I probably couldn't fit into them anyway. You're way skinner then me." _Why did I just complement her? And why did I suddenly envision that? _

"Oh please we're the same size," She said.

"Ror," Zack called, briskly walking towards us. "Lauren wants to see you."

_Oh God. _Millions of thoughts ran through my mind before I slurred, "Oh, okay."

When I walked into her office she gestured me to sit down. _Oh my gosh is she firing me?_

"How do you think you did on your assignment?" She asked, looking me in the eye.

I swallowed me fear and answered, "I think I did well."

A small smile graced her normally cold features. "As do I, but one good assignment doesn't mean you're cut out for this job." I nodded in agreement and she continued, "I have a challenge for you Rori."

She turned her laptop around so I could see. The media was flooded with information about a war that just broke out at the border of South City and Aerugo. I had head about political issues and what not with the country south of us but never anything about a war starting (but then again I never paid attention to politics or anything). "I want you to quickly write an article about the causes of the war-"

"But, I thought we did fashion-"

"We do much more then fashion here," She said. "Each person must be able to switch topics. I know many companies don't do this method of business but we do. It makes our writers more versatile." She turned her computer back towards her and continued. "Once you complete this first task comeback to me."

I left her office with my mind blurry. Write about war. War? It finally hit me that my country was going to battle. My next thought was Ed. When I approached Winry's cubical her face said it all.

"Rori," She whimpered. "Ed's going to war."


	3. Chapter 3

I'm on a roll :) hope you enjoy and I'd like to thank all those who have reviewed so far!

* * *

><p>Central Times<p>

As I did my research on this recent war, Winry came over to vent.

"I hate that he's in the military," She fumed. "His brother hates it too but for some reason Ed won't resign." She let out a breath through her nose and pulled up a seat next to me. "Rori, I don't want to loose him. We've been friends since I can remember."

As I typed I sparred her a glance. I haven't even known Ed for a month and I know exactly what she felt. Sure, I haven't known him for long but I didn't want to loose him. "Give him some credit though. I'm sure he's a great soldier and it also depends on what his role is."

Winry frowned, "I think he'll be on the front lines." She then glanced at my in progress article, then at me. "Are you being sent out there too?"

I stopped typing in mid-sentence. I never even thought about that being a possibility. "I don't know. I don't think so."

She shook her head, "I hope not." She gave me a side hug, "I know we haven't known each other long but you've become a friend of mine. I don't want anything to happen to you."

I rested my head on top of hers and patted her arm gently, not knowing what to say. After a few more minutes Winry left to go to the bathroom while I finished up the article. I printed if off, retrieved it, then went to Lauren's office.

"I finished," I stated, placing the papers on the desk.

"Good," She said. "The next part of this project is to pack your bags. I'm sending you to one of the camps set up near South City to get some interviews from troops. I'm sending you, a photographer, and another journalist. The journalist I'm sending with you has done this type of work before so he'll be able to give you tips and such. Consider this training. Any questions?"

Yes a truckload but I didn't really know what to ask first nor what to even say. All my brain could tell me to ask was, "When do we leave?"

She pushed her reading glasses on and replied, "Tomorrow morning. Meet them at the military base."

I left the office feeling numb. I was going to a battleground. I glanced up skyward, _God why are you doing this to me? _

"So, what did she say?" Winry asked as I approached her cubical.

"I'm going to South City," I replied. "I'm going to interview soldiers and write about the surroundings and such."

"What?" She shouted, causing those around us to give her dirty looks. She didn't seem to notice nor care. "Are you going alone? When are you leaving?"

I shook my head, "A photographer and another journalist is coming with me and I leave tomorrow morning."

She brought her hands to her hips, her face scrunched in worry. "Why didn't you turn the project done?"

I looked at her in shock. "What?" I never even thought of that as an option. Why would I turn such a wonderful opportunity down? Sure, I was scared out of my mind and queasy about the fact that I was going near a war zone, but still. This is an opportunity that could boost up my career early.

She dropped her hands to her sides with a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry, I'm just really overwhelmed right now."

"I understand but really I think I'll be okay," I told her. "You can always email me since I get email on my phone."

"If you see Ed while you're there can you give me updates about him?" She asked.

I nodded. "Sure."

The rest of the day went by hazily. At the end of the day my mind was so filled with doubt that I almost turned around and told Lauren that she should put someone else on the project. But then Winry would win. Win what I wasn't sure but she would win. I would cave under the pressure and not be assigned any more big projects while she would be put back on top and given projects that should have been rightfully mine. As I climbed my apartment stairs I subconsciously climbed the extra flight that would take me to Ed's floor.

_What am I doing here? _I asked myself, eyeing the bold numbers 314. _Well, it wouldn't hurt to tell him good luck and maybe I would see him._

I took a deep breath before giving a sharp knock on the door. A few seconds later a tired looking Ed appeared, a shadow of hair lining his chin. Sexy. _Oh God, please don't tell me that I thought Ed was sexy._

"Hey," I greeted. "You look…tired."

He ushered me in and it surprised me how clean his apartment was. "Yeah," He said. "You heard about the war, right?"

"Yeah," I replied. "Winry told me that you'd be deployed to the front lines."

"Well, I'm not really going to the front lines per say. I'm going to South City to assess damage, help people in need, search for bombs that could be hidden," He sighed. "It's a real mess down there. The base down there was bombed so almost all the soldiers from here, North City and West City are going to be down there."

"What about East City?" I asked curiously.

Ed shrugged, crashing down on his couch. "Wasn't told anything about them." He gestured towards the chair across from him. "Wanna sit?"

My first instinct was to say no. To say that I had to run home, but in all honesty I didn't want to go home. I didn't want to go back to a lonely studio with no one waiting for me. It almost scared me how much I wanted to be here in his apartment. "Sure."

I took a seat across from him, glancing around the apartment. It was so clean that I was scared that he had a girlfriend.

"Why are you looking around like that?" He chuckled. "Surprised that it's so clean?"

Luckily my skin was just dark enough to hide my blush. "Kind of."

Ed laughed, "Its my little brother's doing. Whenever he comes and visits me he scolds me about being messy and rearranges everything."

I liked his laugh; he should do it more often. I've noticed that he doesn't laugh outright very often and he only gives smirks and half smiles. What is he hiding? What was his secret that he couldn't totally open up to someone? Or maybe it was just me (I have to keep reminding myself that its only been a week or so).

"So have you written any articles about the war?" He asked.

"I just did today actually," I replied. "And I've been assigned a project that would take me to South City."

His eyes widened and he shot out of his slouched position into an upright one. "What?"

I blinked, "Uh yeah, I'm going to write about the surroundings and interview soldiers. I'm going to have a photographer and another journalist with me too."

His mouth twitched into a frown. "It's too dangerous."

I sighed, "Ed, we'll probably have military protection. Heck maybe you'll be one of our guards."

That didn't seem to calm his nerves. "Still."

I tried to give him a reassuring smile, "Look, I'll be fine. I won't be there long anyway."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning," I replied. "You?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Well then," I started, picking up my purse from the floor. "I guess we should both get some sleep." It was so weird to see the protective side of Ed. It made me feel weird inside and I didn't know how to process it. I figured that maybe If I left then I could figure it out.

"Look," He said, a blush spreading over his features. "Sorry about that. I just…I don't know. It's dangerous out there and I hear about journalist being caught up in war zones and they end up loosing their lives. I don't want that to happen to you."

I felt my face heat up and a silly grin try to make its way to my face. "I appreciate the concern Ed, really, but it comes with the job," I reached out and touched his arm gently, an electric feeling going through my fingertips. "If it makes you feel any better I'll try and look for you."

He nodded and told me that would be fine. We said our good nights and I headed to my studio. I grin made its way to my face, _he cares about me! _I just wish that I could have seen that side of him under different circumstances.

**~.~.~**

That next morning I woke up at 6:30 and was packed and ready to go by 8. I figured I didn't need to be dressy for a flight to a war zone so I wore a simple pair of jeans, sneakers, and t-shirt. I locked up the apartment and headed downstairs to catch a taxi. I shouldn't have been surprised that Ed would be standing there in his military attire but for some reason I was.

"Ready?" He asked. Seeing my confused face he continued, "Aren't you going to the military base?"

I nodded, "I just didn't think you'd be here when I left. I thought you would already be there."

The car ride over to the base was silent. Not a tense silence but a comfortable one. After we passed the front gates and parked we made our way inside of the base. So many people were running around and shouting that Ed had to grab my wrist and lead me through.

"Are you Rori Hawkins?" A young girl, at least college aged, approached me. She wore a simple white shirt with a multicolored scarf around her neck and simple jeans; her deep red hair held in a bun.

"Yes," I replied. "And you are?"

"Scarlett Bane," She replied, dark blues eyes looking at me with excitement and wonder. "I'm the photographer that was assigned to go to South City with you and Duke."

"Duke?" I questioned.

She pointed over to a man, at least in his thirties, totally bald and dressed in a military uniform. He was talking to two other people and seemed to be in a deep conversation. "He's Duke Lukeinrow. He's an official military journalist and he'll be a group leader of some sort."

"I see."

One of the men talking to Duke called Ed over by his last name.

"I'll catch you later Rori," He said, walking over to the dark haired man.

"So you got a military boyfriend?" Scarlett asked with a smirk.

I blushed and looked away from her, "He's just a friend of mine."

"Sure, if you say so, but I bet in your head you picture him naked."

My head snapped over to her, "What?"

She let out a cackling laugh, "Am I right?"

"No! You are so wrong that it's not even funny!" I glared at her as she continued to laugh. "Are you in high school or something?" _She's so childish._

"Nope, I'm a senior at Central University," She replied with a grin.

Duke motioned for us to come over and we shuffled our way to through the crowed.

"Rori Hawkins I presume," He asked, eyeing me. "Why did they give such young women this assignment?"

Scarlett placed a hand on her hip with attitude, putting more weight on her left leg. "You trying to say something? Cause quite frankly I think Rori and I are perfect for this. Right Rori?"

I looked at her uneasily. "Right."

"Oh come on, aren't you the least bit excited?" She asked.

"War's not exciting," Duke and Ed blurted at the same time. Wow, that was a little scary.

Scarlett puffed out her cheeks, "I'm aware of that! I'm talking about just the experience of it. That fact that through my pictures I can show everyday people sitting comfortably at home just what our troops go through. Through my pictures I can put these images in their minds and it will stick with them. Eventually it will make them want to do something to help." She turned to me and asked, "Don't you feel like that through your writing?"

"Honestly, I've never though about it like that. I always knew people would read my writing but I never thought about the impact that it would have," I gave her a smile. "You're not that bad, Kid."

"I'm not a kid."

"Well Kid, to me you are." _For now on her official nickname is Kid. _

Duke didn't seem to agree with Scarlett and I but he didn't voice this. Instead he turned to the dark hair man and asked, "Roy are we going to be on your plane?"

The man named Roy looked at his clipboard, "Yep, you three are with us. Riza, can you go see if they're ready for us yet?

"Yes sir," The blond woman saluted before walking away.

When we got on the plane I sat nervously between Scarlett and Duke. What would I see when I got off this plane? A field of dead bodies? Burning buildings? It made me queasy just thinking about it, and the fact that the plane was dead silence didn't help either. I glanced at Ed who was on the other side of the plane and saw him staring into space; a serious expression adorned his features. I eyed the gun that was strapped to his back; it made me wonder if he had ever shot someone.

"Look what I did for you," Scarlett whispered to me, showing me her camera. She had taken a picture of Ed staring into space.

"Delete that Kid," I quietly scolded.

"No, its going into my portfolio," She replied. "I'll even give you a copy later on."

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention out the window. In less then two hours I would be in South City, a war zone. I bit on my bottom lip nervously; it was way to late to bail out now so I was determined to make the best out of this experience. I tired to think about it the way Scarlett did. I would be planting an idea in someone's head through my writing. I would encourage someone to make a difference. I glanced towards Ed again and found him looking at me, that same protectiveness that was in his eyes last night was there right now. I didn't have time to analyze it because he looked away. I shook my head and tried to forget about it but for some reason I couldn't. To pass the time away I decided to pull out a book and try to mentally escape.


	4. Chapter 4

Central Times

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait! Enjoy! :D<strong>

* * *

><p>I remember my first day of college vividly. When we arrived at North University my parents helped me carry my things into Deer Hall, the residence hall where my dorm room awaited me. I felt giddy, wondering what my roommate would be like. Would she be a grumpy person who played loud music until the wee hours of the morning? Or would she be agreeable and hold decent conversations? I soon found out a few minutes later. Her side of the room, the left side, was already clean and decorated with pictures of her friends and family. She sat cross-legged on her bed, reading an article from the college branch of a <em>Central Times <em>magazine. She looked up at me with curious brown eyes.

"Her skin," My mother breathed from behind me.

I rolled my eyes and walked forward; placing the box I had in my arms on the floor beside my twin sized bed. So what if she was Ishballen? I turned to her with a grin and said, "Hi, I'm Rori."

She looked me over for a moment, looking for any signs of hostility before replying, "Lynelle."

After an hour of decorating my side of the small room, and taking a tour of the residence hall with my mother, it was time to say goodbye to my parents.

"Don't do drugs and don't get drunk," Were my father's words of wisdom.

"I'm try my best," I replied. My mother gave me one last hard squeeze and my father gave me a soft smile. Then before I knew it they were gone. It was the first time in my life that I was actually alone. Free to do my own thing. It felt scary but at the same time it was the best feeling in the world. I took one last glance down the path my parents' had taken before heading back inside. I found Lynelle looking at her semester schedule in disdain.

"I forgot how early I had scheduled my classes," She muttered.

"What are you majoring in?" I asked, flopping onto my purple covered bed.

"Criminology with a minor in military technologies," She replied, leaning over to set her schedule on her desk. "You?"

"Not sure yet," I replied, embarrassed. I felt like everyone knew what they wanted to do and hated when relatives would ask 'so what are you majoring in?' or 'what do you plan to study in college? Medicine? Law?' My family was big on the medical field and law which made me feel uncomfortable because neither were my passion.

Lynelle noticed my discomfort and gave me a small smile. "I'm sure you'll figure it out. Not everyone knows what they'll do when they first get to college. Just poke around at some things till you find something you enjoy."

So that's what I did. Along with my General Education classes I poked around in some sciences, a bit of history, political science. Nothing really stuck. Over the next few weeks I'd voice my complaints to Lynelle and a few other friends I had acquired.

"How about you come to my club meeting," Alphonse Elric suggested. Al wasn't the tallest but he had decent height on him that evened out his boyish features.

"What club?" I had asked, picking up my turkey sandwich.

"Communications," Alphonse replied. "You know, like journalism, photojournalism. You told me you like writing so maybe you could give it a try."

I paused in mid-bite, thinking about his suggestion. "Hm, I think I'll give it a try Al."

That evening at the club meeting something clicked inside my brain. I felt like I was with people that were just like me- who shared a love of writing. After the meeting I surprised Al with a hug, thanking him for bringing me to the meeting before scurrying back to my dorm room where Lynelle stood in the full length mirror in her bra and underwear, preparing to slip on a dress.

"Lyn!" I squealed, catching her off guard.

"Good God, what is it?" She asked, pulling the black dress up her petite form. "Close the door for goodness sakes I'm changing!"

I hurriedly closed the door before rushing into my story.

"Slow down," She sighed, pulling her hair into a cute up do effortlessly. "You know I hate when you start talking fast with your darn northern accent."

"Well now know you know how I feel when you start taking in your Ishballen accent," I teased. "Anyway, I think I figured out what I'm going to do!" She cut her eye at me, signaling for me to continue. "I'm going to peruse a Communications major."

"Communications?" She questioned, applying eyeliner. I honestly don't think she really needed make-up but when ever I voiced this she'd roll her eyes and tell me in a very sarcastic tone 'Oh okay, Rori'.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to be a journalist," I replied. "I've always enjoyed writing and I think a job were I have to write is perfect!"

She flashed me one of her rare full smiles- letting me know that she was proud of me. "Good job girl! Did you come to the revelation during the club meeting?"

I nodded, sitting on my bed cross-legged. "Yep."

She finished up her make-up and turned to me with her hands on her hips. "How do I look?"

I smiled, "Stunning."

"Good," She grinned. "Gotta look good for my man!" She turned to pick up her clutch from the desk before spinning back around to face me. "Oh my gosh I should set you up with a date with Al!"

I blinked, my face heating up. "Lyn, just go on your date. Honestly I don't see Al that way. Besides, he's already told me he has feelings for some other girl who lives in his hometown."

Lynelle waved her hand dismissively, "Oh okay, Rori."

She soon left and I was alone thinking about my future. I was proud that I figured out what I wanted to do so soon in my first semester of college and even more happier that I would soon be perusing a career that I would love.

* * *

><p>I felt a chill go up my spine when we landed. It wasn't as horrendous as I originally thought it would be but it was pretty bad. Numerous buildings lay in ruins, medics still scurrying along trying to get to people. In the distance gunshots could be heard followed by other explosions.<p>

"Seems like the enemy is starting the close in," Roy commented. He began to shout orders at the troops around him, other high-ranking officials doing the same.

"Hawkins, Bane, lets go," Duke, ordered. Scarlett and I quickly followed him away from the landing area and a few feet away from the soldiers. Duke explained what our objectives were and told Scarlett and I to stay close together and call him if we needed anything. He then gestured over a soldier who was making her way to us. "She will be escorting you around."

Scarlett watched the soldier approach us, "Um, I think I would feel safer if we were escorted by a man."

Duke rolled his eyes, "I can assure you that you will be fine. She's very reliable and has been in combat numerous times."

Duke then turned; leaving us to do what ever it is that he was going to do. My guess what so make his own observations in peace, I have a feeling that he likes to work alone. When the soldier approached us her helmet was slid down on the front side of her head, shadowing her face. From what I could see her face did look familiar, as did her body structure even though the heavy uniform covered it.

"Who are you?" Scarlett asked, placing the tone of her voice carefully.

The soldier placed a hand on her hip lifting up half of her helmet so one eye gleamed underneath. "Aw Ror, you don't recognize me?"

A grin broke out on my face as I through my arms around my old roommate and best friend. "Lyn!"

Lynelle frowned as she tried to detach me from her side. "You know I hate hugs!"

I let go and pushed up her helmet so I could see the rest of her dusty face. "You're a mess. You were such a fashion icon in college that I'm surprised that your actually getting down and dirty."

"Oh I'm still as stylish as ever," She replied. "But hey, this field of work requires me to get dirty. What can I do?" she then switched off her smile and put on her serious face. "So anyway, what do you need to do?"

_I should have known that she wouldn't want to jump right into catching up. We both have jobs to do anyway. _I thought, slightly disappointed. There was so much I wanted to tell her but it would have to wait.

"We need to interview soldiers and remaining citizens," Scarlett replied. "It would also be nice if we could get some pictures of the front line."

Lynelle glanced over in the direction of the front lines, "I'm not sure about that last part. Duke made it clear that he didn't want you two to be near the front line but I can see what we can do. As for interview soldiers I can make that happen."

**~.~.~**

For the next few hours Scarlett and I met soldiers of various ranks and roles as well as some citizens that had yet to evacuate. We got many pictures and by time we were done it was evening.

_It has only been a day and I'm already exhausted. _ I thought.

Lynelle escorted us to the makeshift base that had been set up; showing us the showers and where dinner would be held. After cleaning myself up, Scarlett and I retraced our steps and soon found Lynelle sitting at a table with Ed, laughing over something another solider had said.

"Got you two some food," Lynelle said when we approached the table. She had gotten us an entrée of veggie pizza and water. "Not much right now but we'll be getting more food shipments later."

"It's fine," I told her sitting between her and Ed- Scarlett sitting on the other side of Ed.

"Ror, did you know that we went to college with Ed's brother?" Lynelle asked.

My gaze snapped over to Ed then back at her. "Who?"

"Alphonse!"

My jaw dropped. "Al?" Now that it think about it Ed does show some resemblance of Al and they do have the same last name. "Are you older then Al?"

Ed nodded, "Yep. Now that I think about it, when we did talk on the phone he would mention you sometimes." My face heated up, wondering what Al had said about me. Hopefully he said good things about me, I'd have to hurt him if he told Ed anything embarrassing about me. "He we really proud of himself that he got you into journalism."

I smiled, thinking about to that fateful day. "Yeah, he's pretty awesome. How is he now? We lost contact after our junior year because he transferred to Central University."

"He's good. He lives in our home town of Resembool though he's thinking of moving to the city," Ed replied.

I grinned, "That would be so awesome if he did!"

After dinner, when the dinning room was clear of people- Scarlett and Ed going off somewhere outside, I caught up more Lynelle, telling her everything that had been going on in my life- including my thoughts about Ed. She listened to my long story, interjecting with comments when needed.

"I think you should get to know him more," She recommended. "He's a nice guy, I went to boot camp with him, but you need to make sure you're compatible with him."

I agreed with her, telling her I had the same thoughts. I then turned the conversation over to her, wanting to know every detail. I was shocked with what I found out.

"You what?" I gasped.

She tugged absentmindedly at her-now shoulder length- hair. "Yeah, I gave her up to my mother. I was going to put her up for adoption, find a nice family and all, but my mother refused to have that happen to her granddaughter."

"When did this happen?" I asked sympathetically, wishing I could have been there when she needed me.

"After our senior year. You went off for internships and I was so stupid in love that…" She trailed off, shaking her head. Lynelle wasn't an open person; I was surprised that she even told me about this whole ordeal. I felt proud that she could trust me with her closest secrets and I could guard them, just like a best friend should. We talked into the wee hours of the night until we went to our small housing unit that we shared with Scarlett and fell asleep.

**~.~.~**

Over the next few days I had little to no contact with Ed. They had pushed the enemy back into Aerugo where a stalemate formed. I was worried about his safety and that matter hounded my mind.

"You know he'll be fine," Scarlett stated, taking a picture of the sun rising- smoke from tanks could be seen in the distance.

I didn't look up from my notebook. "What are you talking about? I didn't say anything."

Lynelle stood off to side staring steadily in the distance. "We know what you're thinking though."

I didn't reply. Somehow, someway I know they were right. They did know what I was thinking.

"I want all of those guys to be come back alive," I said quietly. "Isn't Duke over there?"

"Yeah, that idiot made us stay here," Scarlett, replied. "How am I suppose to know what it takes to be a top-notch photojournalist if I'm not over there?"

"Because you're not ready," Lynelle blurted out before I could answer. "You're young and naïve. You're here to get exposure yes, but not to be thrown into the thick of war."

We sat in silence, letting the sounds of conflict fill the void. It was then that we heard a noise from our right that we couldn't place, but knew it shouldn't have been there.

"Lynelle!" Lynelle went on full alert at the sound of Ed's call. He came from the direction behind us- our left-, which I found odd. Why was he here? "Get them out of here, now! Aerugo forces our circling around to attack from behind!"

That's when the world spun around me. _What happened? _ I felt something warn run down the back of my head. I looked numbly behind me to see the butt of a gun then to the forested area that had been near us. Those sneaky bastards had been hiding in the forest just waiting to spring. As I fell to the ground I saw Scarlett fall as well, Lynelle pulling her gun out and Ed shouting something.

"Rori!" I heard two voices call but I couldn't respond. My rolled to the back off my head and I lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>Author Corner:<p>

~ I think this chapter was pretty good!

~Hopefully the next chapter will be out within the month. Until next time!

Scarlett: Don't pet a burning dog.

Ed:...uh...okay then...I'll make sure not to do that...*walks away*


	5. Chapter 5

Central Times

* * *

><p>Finally! :D<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Mommy," I started, looking up at my teary-eyed mother. "Where is Cal going? When is he coming home?"<p>

Mom looked at me with pity before scooping my small five-year-old body into her arms; her green eyes looking into my brown ones gently. "Sweetie he went to go fight for our country."

"What does that mean?"

"It means he went to war," My 12 year old sister snapped. "He could die."

"Lauren!" My mother cried.

Lauren stomped over to where my father was talking to a fellow military family. She moodily stood next to him, leaning on his torso.

"Mommy what does she mean?" I whimpered. "I miss big brother."

"I know Rori, but he'll come home," She said softly, running her fingers through my hair in a soothing motion.

"Promise?" I asked, leaning on her shoulder.

She hesitated before replying. "Promise."

* * *

><p>I woke up to complete darkness, my head swimming and my heart beating wildly in my chest. <em>What happened to me? Where am I?<em> I tried to move but my wrist and ankles where restrained to something, a chair maybe?

"Hello?" I called into the darkness. No reply. "Hello, is anyone there?"

Fear began to set into my stomach as more silence waved over me. I struggled relentlessly against my restraints until I was exhausted, letting sleep take over me. By time I woke again I was hungry- starving really. When was the last time I had eaten something? My throat tightened when I swallowed, my body craving water. The room I was in was stuffy and humid; I was beginning to feel claustrophobic.

After what felt like days later I heard footsteps, a door opened and the lights flicked on. I groaned as my eyes tired to adjust, blinking rapidly to make the dots go away. Once, I was able to see clearly I glanced around the room. It was small, even smaller then my dorm room back at North University, with only a table and the chair I sat on to furnish it. I finally brought my eyes up to look at my captors- well captor. We stared each other down, his cold hazel eyes boring into mine. He stood tall, knowing he was in control. He wore a black and gray military uniform, the Aerugo crest sewn onto his left breast pocket. I back down first, unable to take his heated gaze any longer.

"I know you would break eventually," His cold voice sounding loud in the small room, his accent sounding strange to my ears.

I scowled, hating being vulnerable, but what could I do? I was tied down in a chair, his gun in plain sight- sitting in his holster that clipped to his pants. I knew it was probably stupid to ask questions but I had to know. "What am I doing here?"

He didn't answer, he just continued to stare. Did he not understand my question? It finally clicked, of course he doesn't want word getting to the military that they took over this part of the border, and they don't want journalist meddling in their politics. Duh, I learned this in college- of course I would remember the lesson far too late. I guess since I had Lynelle and other military personnel on my side I felt safe. I should have been more aware that this was a war zone and no area is truly safe.

I snapped out of thought when the Aerugo soldier started moving. He undid the cuffs and took me roughly by the forearm, pulling me out of the room and down a hall. I looked at the window and saw a chain linked fence- wires weaving through it, carrying electricity. The ground was bare- soil clearly exposed. It would have been nice if there were at least grass.

The solider led me to a prison block, countless prisoners of war hanging out of the bars pleading for food. I was about to be added among the ranks of pleading prisoners.

"Rori!"

I looked around wildly, trying to find where the voice had come from. "Scarlett?"

"Rori!" I found her peaking out from behind the iron bars, her eyes puffy from crying. "R-Rori, I-"

"Quiet!" The soldier shouted. The block went silent, eyes looking at him wide with fear. Even I started shaking in his tight grip, my eyes trained on Scarlett's face. He continued to tug me out of the block and into another lifeless hallway. A few other soldiers stopped to salute him while chanting, "Major Alyn." He simply waved them off. I tried to make eye contacted with the soldiers but they didn't even look my way. Soon I was set in a room identical to the one I was just in with three other people, their faces covered by black bags and hands tied behind their backs- moments later I was seated in the same fashion. Major Alyn ordered a solider to turn on the camera; I heard two pairs of footsteps moving in different directions. Alyn began recording a message, telling my country of Amestris what they wanted out of this war- the terms and conditions. He mentioned the people- the POWs- that could end up dieing if they did not take action. Once his message was done I was put in Cell Block F, located in the far corner of the base, far from where Scarlett was being detained. I didn't know how I would get out of this situation and frankly I was too tired to think about it. Though, as I sat in the cell with the three other people from the video room, feeling dusty and grimy, I couldn't get myself to fall asleep.

"Hey," A voice called softly. I tilted my head, a young woman sitting in the far corner of the cell. "Who are you?"

I really didn't feel like talking but why be rude when we were all in the same predicament? "Rori, you?"

"Kelea," Was her reply. "Are you a journalist?" I told her I was and asked how she could tell. "You don't have that war torn look. You must be a beginner. First real assignment?" I nodded. "What are the odds that you'd be sent into the midst of war and become a POW on your first assignment?"

"How do you know so much?" I asked curiously. "I haven't even told you one thing about me."

"I'm a journalist here in Aerugo," Kelea replied. "I wrote a few articles the government didn't like so here I am."

"You sound strangely calm about it," I noted. Her voice hardly trembled, just cracked a little from dehydration. "And if you're from Aerugo, why were you in that video to Amestris?"

"Extra effect," She replied. "Besides my head was covered and I didn't speak, they would never be able to tell." She then chuckled. "Well this is my second…tour, I guess you could say," She replied. "A few months ago I wrote an article and ended up here but was released a few weeks later. Who knows how long they'll keep me here this time. As long as I stay quiet and smile kindly at any passing soldiers it won't be too torturous of an experience."

I really couldn't believe she was speaking so calmly about this. Smile kindly at passing soldiers? If that was a joke, I'm not laughing.

"Kalea you're nuts," The man who stood near the iron bars commented. "Honestly, I sometimes think you enjoy being here."

Kalea's brown eyes glanced over to him, her lips pulling into a small smile. "I could say the same for you Raul. Isn't this you're third tour?"

Raul shrugged his broad shoulders, running a hand through his dark hair in frustration. "Yeah, but this time was just because I was I the wrong place at the wrong time. I haven't written an article in months."

"Wait, you're a journalist too?" I asked.

Raul nodded and pointed to a man, a teenager really, who sat in the corner in a ball. "He's a freshmen in journalism school. He wrote a mock article about the government and ended up being arrested."

"But, if it didn't get published-"

"It doesn't matter!" The teen shouted, anger clearly in his voice. "Stop talking about it."

Thank God for a relatively normal reaction. I feel that Kalea and Raul are way to calm about this situation, though the teenager might want to get his anger in check so he doesn't get in trouble.

"What's you're name?" I asked him softly.

He looked up at me moodily, "Jason." His blue eyes glared at Kalea and Raul, "Stop sounding happy to be here."

Kalea small smile vanished from her pale face and turned into a nasty scowl. "Oh, I'm far from happy, I hate it here but what else can I do at this point?" Raul nodded in agreement.

Jason retreated farther into the corner and I went leaned back onto the wall, gazing out the single window- it was dark outside, the moon shinning bright. When would I be set free? I couldn't help but think of the last two soldiers on my side I had seen- Lynelle and Ed. Were they okay? Did they make it to somewhere where they could radio for help? I wanted to believe that help was on its way and that my country would bring me back safely, but I had my doubts that it would happen anytime soon.


End file.
